Spirited Away: Th Series!
by DarkMgc
Summary: Join Chihiro and Kohaku in their journey to finding all 14 demon spirits that were released into the human world. Have a laugh as the two different pairs learn to get along with one another and each others world as they make new friends and new adventures. Based on Hayoa Miyazaki's 'Spirited Away"


**REMEMBER ON DISNEY CHANNEL OR DISNEY XD AND THEY TOOK THESE AWESOME MOVIES AND GAVE THEM AN ORGINAL SERIES? LIKE LILO AND STITCH, LEGEND OF TARZAN, TIMON AND PUMBA AND HERCULES? WELL, I DECIDED TO GIVE A SERIES TO SPIRITED AWAY. JUST PICTURE HOW YOU WOULD THINK IT WOULD LOOK LIKE IF IT DID HAVE A SERIES! ENJOY!**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Arggggh."

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Stooooooop…."

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"For god sake shut up!" a teenage female voice yelled before chucking a pillow at the alarm clock, causing it to fall on the ground. The brunette in the bed slammed another pillow on her head to block out any noise from entering her ear drums.

"Chihiro, get up its time for school!"

The teenage girl groaned loudly "Mom, ten more mintues!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me young lady." Chihiro's mother yelled from down stairs continuing to make breakfast. "Don't you blame me for staying up all night with your friends."

Chihiro opened her eyes from under the pillow _Oh yeah, that's right….Kohaku you're going to pay for this! _She threatened mentally before bursting out of the bed.

_Hey! It's me Chihiro Ogino! Remember me? That little girl that's parents turned into pigs and had so survive in a creepy place called the spirit world? Yeah, thats me! Any way, it_'s_ been years since then._

Chihiro pulled out her school uniform from her closet. Her hair was like a hay stack and morning breath could be smelt from miles away.

"Chihiro hurry! You have soccer practice!" her father yelled from downstairs.

"Right!" Chihiro responded as she slipped on the green skirt.

_I'm fifteen years old now and ever since my adventure a lot of things have happened._

"Mom, have you seen my scarf?" Chihiro shouted running around the room looking for it, fully dressed.

"Check your brothers room honey!"

"Okay." She made a dash for the room.

_Oh yeah, I have a brother now! His names Kyo he's still a baby but he is pretty smart for his age. I'm on the soccor team at school and on the honor roll of the whole 9__th__ grade class._

"Alright, you little stinker where's me scarf?" Chihiro said in a playful tone as she watched her brother play with his tiny toys on the floor. He simply laughed at me.

"Ahha!" Chihiro picked up the scarf from his toy box "How many times I have to tell you, not to play animals with my scarf? It's not a snake!"

"Snake!" Kyo said in his tiny baby voice. Chihiro couldn't help but smile before running down stairs.

"Are you having breakfast Chihiro?" Her mother asked "I made your favorite."

"Naw, I'm fine." Chihiro grabbed her bag from out the chair near the door before grabbing her shoes. "Okay, uniform? Check. Scarf? Check…."

"Hair?" her dad said not removing his eyes from the newspaper.

"What?"

"Hair." Her father pulled out the purple hair tie she always wears everyday.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" She grabbed the hair tie and put her hair into a pony tail with one slightly long strand hanging at the left. Her beautiful brown hair reached to her middle back.

Her mother came over and kissed her on the forehead "Have a good day sweety."

"You too! And don't worry, I'll try to be home early!"

_Now, I bet your wondering, if I've ever seen Haku again. Remember him? Dragon boy, green hair, personality like a drill sergeant ,yeah him, and yes, I have. But in a way you couldn't believe._

Chihiro then had hopped on her bike and started peddling to school with the wind blowing in her hair and uniform. When she reached the curve, she met up with a few more people in the same themed uniform on their bicycles.

"Hey Chichi!" the blonde male said smirking at her.

"We were just about to leave without you!" the black haired female giggled

"Kay, first, Tsyoshi, don't call me that. And second, Momo, as if you guys would leave without me." Chihiro smiled.

"Well what are waiting for?" Momo began to peddle on ahead.

"Hey, wait for us!"

_You see, at first, I didn't exactly remember my journey in the spirit world. It was almost all of it was just a dream. One day I was playing soccer on my own and the next I kick my ball too far and it land sin to some old cave near my house._

"Ayame Takahashi?"

"Here."

"Momo Ichigo?"

"Here."

"Chihiro Ogino?"

"Here!" Chihiro raised her name at her name being called after the bell had rung.

_I was confused at first, but then some witch named Zeniba helped me clear everything up. Then eventually, I was reunited with Kohaku. We actually didn't really get along at first, because he was mad that I came back there, endangering myself. I was mad because some guy that I'm barley remembering was acting like mom. After he quit being Yubaba's apprentice, I found out that he still works at that bathhouse. But the good part was that the whole bathhouse and its workers voted that Haku has power over the place too. So he's like the second in command, which is so cool! It's not every day you see a sixteen year old ruling a whole business._

(Hours later)

"Okay, everyone, make sure you all read chapter five for homework." The teacher shouted to her students as they grabbed their things.

"Yes, sensei!"

"Hey, Chihiro are you heading over to the you- know -what?" Momo asked with a smirk. After all the students and the teacher left the room.

Chihiro smiled back "You know it."

"Great, I'm more than happy to help around." Momo put her bag over her shoulder "What about you Tsyoshi?"

"Ah, no thanks." He went to door "You guys have fun. I s don't feel like you- know -what hunting tonight."

"Relaaaaax. The book hasn't opened in days. Were fine for tonight."

"Whatever. See ya." He waved good bye.

"Bye." The girls looked at each other with evil smirks "Lets hit it!"

The dashed out side to their bikes and went straight up the hill near Chihiro's house.

_By the waaaay…._

"Hey, race you to the gateway!"

"Your on!"

_When I came to spirit world the second time in my life, I sort of did something. Bad. On accident I swear, but it's sort of a life and death situation._

Once the two girls reached the outside of the tunnel, they ditched the bikes and began running to the other side of the tunnel with their bags jumping up and down on their backs.

_You see I was wondering around Kohaku's new library and I found of book. It seemed completely harmless so I opened it. Buuuuut once I did I uh…sort of…released about …14 evil spirits and they kinda got loose and are now walking around the human world. Heh heh, I know, I know ,BIG mistake! I am soooo stupid. These people called the Seven Gurdians of the spirit world told Haku and I that we had to find each and evry one of them or else the living world and the spirits will be corrupted, meaning complete darkness…forever._

Chichiro and Momo we panting really hard once they reached the bridge to the bath house. Momo was had her hand on her knees hacking.

"W-w-what time i-is it?" Momo coughed.

Chihro looked up at the sky, it was dark orange. "The lamps should be turning on in…three…two…one…."

The giant beautifully designed bathouse lamps slowly began to turn on one by one as clouds began to take form.

The girls looked at each other Show time!"

_The Seven Guardians gave us free passage to the bridge between the human world and the spirt. We can pass through any time we want and bring any one we want if it helps with our journey to find the 14 spirits. So far, we have found three. It may seem easy, but they are very hard to find._

"Hey Sen!" a womans voice was heard over the crowd of varous spirits entering the bathhouse.

"Lin!" Chihiro grabbed Momo's hand and led her the entrance.

"Hey Squirt, Momo." Lin greeted them as they walked to the workers chaning rooms "How's that school of your?"

"Great, our soccer teams been practicing really hard." Momo smiled.

"You might wanna hurry and change, he's says he can't wait to play that 'soccer' game of yours again.

"Haha, right." Chihiro went on ahead to the changing room.

_Even though Yubaba still has a grudge against me, she has no choice but to let us come hang in the bath house when we want too, Guardians orders. Lately, when were not demon hunting, I usually teach Haku about our world. He seems to be very interested in our living style, and thinks WacDonalds hamburgers are a God sent. In return, he teaches me a little magic. But he forced me to agree to never use it endless _without his 'guidance', which of course, is a rule I always break.

"Gross, does everything here, come in this pink?" Momo asked as she held her usual uniform "It's more boring than the school uniform."

"You weren't complaining before." Chihiro said slipping on her under shirt.

"Yeah, but now I'm sick of it." She slipped on the over shirt.

"Make sure you wake Master Haku up, Lady Chihiro." A women called.

"Look, I don't care what he says. " Chihiron giggled "You can just call me Chihiro."

"Oh? Okay then, if you ask."

_I chose Momo and Tsyoshi as helpers in the human world because they're the only ones that I can trust. Haku has chosen Lin as a helper and sometimes No-face. You know, when he behaves himself haha.._

After Chihiro finished getting dressed, she walked out of the dressing room and shouted "Momo, you get started for today, I'm gonna go see Kohaku!"

"Alrighty then!"

Chihiro then made her way straight to the top floor.

_Kohaku and I get along really well now. I still find it weird as to how he requires every employe to call me Lady Chihiro or Lady Sen. _

_Okay, how shall I wake up the sleeping prince 'this' time_ She thought to herself as the elevator went up and up. Once she reached the top floor, she accidentally bumped into something.

"Ow! What the-? Yubaba! So sorry." Chihro bowed in apology.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Yubaba dusted herself off "Just watch where your going and pay a visit to Boe"

"Right. See ya!"

Yubaba watched as she ran off "Stupid human girl."

(In Hakus Office)

When Chihiro opened the door, she found a bunch of green hair lying on the top of Hakus desk and cold hear a slight snoring sound coming from under it. She guessed he had fallen asleep after a ghards days worth of paper work.

_Now's my chance. _She thought evily as she tip toed behind the desk. She tried extremely hard to hold her giggle as she lifted a piece of hair and revealed a human teenaged right left ear. She slowly took in a deep breath and was ab out to release the most powerful scream she could blow.

A hand lfted from under the table, with a forefinger pointing upward "Don't. Even. Think. About it" (**AN: I can totally hear Jason Marsden right now! Teehee!**)

"Darn it Haku, why do you have to ruin everyone's fun? Hm!" Chihiro crossed her arms in a playful pout. "Aaaanyway, everyone's waking up and guest are here."

Kohaku sighed before lifted himself up. Surprisingly, he almost looked the same, except taller and his hair was touching the tip of his shoulder. He yawned as he stretched out his arms.

"So, has the book done anything?" Chihiro asked sitting herself on his desk as he walked over to his basin on a table, to splash water on his face.

"Not even a single flash."

"Sweet, so we can hang out right?"

Haku looked at her confused.

Chihiro playfully groaned "Relax, have fun!" She explained getting off the desk taking her hands in his. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Hmmmm, tempting." Haku chuckled her "But must I remind you it was your antics in the first place that demon's are walking about in your world and we must keep track of the book in case any have been located?" He teased taking a sentence again.

"You can't keep playing that card forever." Chihiro laughed "Please, Haku?" She gave him puppy eyes.

"Hmmm. Alright, alright. I'll cut a few hours off, so we can 'hang out'." He stood once again.

"Oh thank you, thank you Kohaku." She gave him a hug. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, taking in her scent from her hair. After a while, she began to blush and let go. She was red as a tomato. "Well, I better go help out with that big tub." She left leaving him smiling happily.

_When it comes to Haku and I, were are a strong pair. And with others help, were even stronger. It might take us quite a while to find all of the demons, but together…we can do anything._

**ITS 12:50 AM HERE. I'M TIRED, SORRY FOR THE MISSPELLING AND GRAMMAR BUT I GOT TOO EXCITED! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME ANY ADVICE OR IDEA FOR WHAT WOULD BE COOL FOR AN EPISODE! **

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
